


Two hearts

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds out something amazing about River. She has two hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two hearts

As the Doctor's and River's bodies came together for the wedding kiss, the robot pulled up her records. The Doctor looked at them for a while then a heart beat came on the speakers, The Doctor listened to her heart… no wait, "she doesn't have just one heart" the Doctor said looking at the screen. He turned and raced out of the control room and burst though the Tardis doors "pull up body scan of River Song!" he yelled and pulled the screen so he could see it. He look at it in shock "two hearts, she's more Time-Lord then I expected" he muttered, than his brain clicked "Four hearts beating as one" he said. The blue box appeared at River's cell, River looked up and smiled as her husband exited the Tardis "two hearts?" he said "yes" River laughed "you know, what that means right?" he asked "four hearts beating as one?" River asked "yes" The Doctor said as he sonic the door open and pulled his wife into a kiss "better then the Robot" she hummed "always" he laughed and pulled her in the Tardis.

**Author's Note:**

> she really does have two hearts i think it shows it in Lets kill Hitlar or A Good Man Goes To War


End file.
